


Exception

by Sweetlykissedadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlykissedadora/pseuds/Sweetlykissedadora
Summary: Originally made as a back up gift for @prodigaldaughteralice in the spop-pride-exchange on tumblr.Just a little Catradora fluff after the stormy ending of season 2.





	Exception

Everything had completely changed for the rebellion after Catra was discarded by Hordak. Not only had she made it back safely, but she came seeking out Adora. While that wasn’t well-received by most others at Bright Moon, Adora couldn’t deny that it thrilled her. It was like they had picked up right where they left off, only this time nobody was made to feel second best. To make that happen though, there were some adjustments.

Glimmer got bitter, and Bow sided more with her. Not that he disliked Adora, or even Catra once he got to know her. It was just history, and nobody understood that better than the ex horde soldiers. Queen Angella allowed her asylum, as soon as Catra agreed to hand over all she knew about the horde’s plans and defense. All was not forgiven or forgotten, but definitely behind them all.

Adora no longer lived in the castle, knowing Catra wouldn’t be welcomed there. There was still a lot for them to work through before Catra would be allowed. Glimmer was still mad for a few months, constantly trying to get Adora to return. Luckily though, Bow was the voice of reason and managed to mediate. While it still was far from Glimmer’s liking, there was no longer any protest from her. As long as Adora didn’t become a stranger.

Adora was still with the rebellion, and from time to time Catra even joined them on missions. It wasn’t a regular thing since Catra had no desire to be around Glimmer that often. Overall though, things were good. They were living in a small cottage in the woods, that Catra still claimed to hate. It was becoming their place though, and one where they could both be free. Just be them.

**

Adora smiled sleepily, awakening to the feeling of Catra’s claws running through her hair. It was rare that she overslept, but she did love this perk.

"I know you're up.” Catra chuckled, leaning over to nuzzle their noses together. “I’m starting to think you purposefully oversleep the night after we have spats. Is this your way of making it up to me, or making me cave?”

The blonde let out a small giggle, eyes fluttering open. “Hmm, I think you overestimate my strategy when it comes to this sort of thing.” she admitted.

“So I’m just supposed to believe that it’s the mere fact of arguing with me that gets you so wiped out? Are you that weak, princess?” Catra smirked, an eyebrow quirked as Adora looked up at her.

“Oh, is it so hard to believe that it takes that much out of me? Emotions are...draining, to say the least.” Adora laughed.

“Hey, that’s supposed to be my line. I’m the one who hates feelings and all that mushy stuff.” Catra argued, poking Adora’s forehead.

“Hm, but I’m the exception.” Adora reminded her, a small smile crossing her lips. She knew it was something that Catra hated admitting to others, that she had feelings. The two of them had always been so open with each other though. It wasn’t like Catra even stood a chance at hiding hers. Adora was oblivious to a lot, but not to her favorite girl.

While Catra tried to play icy cold towards everyone else, Adora knew fully well that wasn't the case between them. Catra had shown it time and time again.  
"And I'm not getting up out of bed until you admit it." With that said, the still sleepy girl pulled her girlfriend back down to cuddle in bed.

There was a shrill shriek that came from Catra, caught off guard. Then a soft purr as the blonde got comfortable against her chest. It only made Adora smile more.

"Love that sound." She hummed, peppering kisses all over Catras face. All the while, Catra was acting as if she wanted to get away. Adora didn't know why she was bothering, the charade was useless. Her purrs gave her away each and every time.

"C' mon, we’re gonna be late for that...whatever Glimmer is throwing. It's bad enough I have to be around her all day. Let alone deal with her wrath from us being late." Catra whined, gently tugging at Adora's arm.

The other girl knew Catra wasn't completely incorrect. Glimmer did tend to freak when things didn't go as planned, but it was nothing that couldn't be remedied with a small talk from Bow or Adora.

"Nice try. You know I'm not that easily dissuaded. Admit it, and we can still make it in time." Adora smirked, just holding Catra closer to her. "Resistance is futile."

"You are such a dork, Adora. Why does it matter?" The feline scoffed. "Let me go, or I'll scratch. I'm not kidding."

Adora looked over, this time it was her brow that quirked up. "You wouldn't dare. Your tail is swishing, the nervous swish. Hoping I won't call your bluff."  
A small smirk crossed the blonde’s lips, watching Catras hair raise ever so slightly. She was caught and annoyed.

“Shut up.” Catra mumbled, gently tugging Adora’s ponytail. “I need you to get up.”

“Okay, okay...just tell me I was right, it’s as simple as that.” Adora smiled, having fun at this point.

“You really need me to say it?” Catra pouted, hoping she could manipulate her girlfriend once more. “Can’t you just know it, and let that be enough?” 

Adora pretended to think for a moment, then shook her head. “Nah, admit it.”

“Is the girl with perfect attendance really going to miss her best friend’s party, all because I won’t budge on an issue? That’s so unlike you…” Catra purred, nuzzling back into Adora’s neck as she laid down.

Adora didn’t seem phased though, making Catra groan. Maybe she had to play it differently? Getting up from the bed, she went to start getting ready.

“You said you wouldn’t get out of bed, doesn’t mean I can’t make an appearance without you. Just a quick in and out. I never really did make a friendship of any kind with the girl. It may hurt her even more that I appeared, but you didn’t. Not that I would particularly mind that.” Catra chuckled.

With that, Adora groaned, jumping out of bed. “Alright, alright. And you wonder why it is so exhausting to fight with you. You just don’t know when to admit a simple thing.”

Adora pouted, pulling her clothes on quickly so Catra wouldn’t leave without her. It took her a moment to realize that Catra had stopped changing, looking over at her with a smirk. With a sigh, Adora shook her head. “You were testing me…”

“You really think I would have gone to that pink little gremlin’s party without you? I would rather go back to the horde.” Catra laughed, tugging Adora over to her by the wrist. “You are adorably naive. Did I ever tell you that?”

Adora groaned, looking up at her. After all this time, you think she would know better. That she couldn’t be played. Nope. Now and again, they would surprise each other. It was what kept things interesting, fun.

“Whatever, you’re already getting ready. C’mon, we’re going to be late.” Adora informed her.

Catra shook her head, pinning Adora to the wall behind her. “Nu-uh. Not so fast. It’s time to admit defeat.”

Even after all this time, everything turned into a competition for them. They were always going to be that way, only nowadays nobody had to get hurt. It was who they were, and why they perfectly complete each other. Why neither of their other friends could have ever come close to being what they were for each other.

“I don’t admit defeat.” Adora said playfully, pulling her wrists away to grab her boots. “To anyone.”

“Oh...but I thought I was the exception?” Catra batted her lashes down at the blonde who was pulling her boots on.

“Cute…” Adora mumbled, biting back a chuckle.

“I thought so.” Catra purred, now finishing getting ready.

**

The afternoon seemed to drag from the instant they stepped into the door, at least for Catra. They helped Glimmer and Bow finish setting up, but afterward, Adora would be pestered every five minutes with questions or complaints whispered into her ear.

‘Can we go yet?’

‘I’m bored.’

‘Can you at least get the gremlin to stop with the dagger eyes?’

After a few hours, when Glimmer was mingling with the other princess and Bow was showing off his gadgets, Catra finally relaxed. Leaning back against the wall, drink in hand, she glanced over at Adora. Oblivious as she was, it took the blonde a minute to look over. When she did, she saw a docile and smiling Catra.

“What is it?” Adora asked, a faint blush covering her cheeks. It was rare to get Catra like this in public.

“You are, y'know?” Catra shrugged before looking down into her drink. She let her finger trace the rim of the glass, and Adora would have sworn she was blushing.

“I’m what?” Adora asked, definitely lost.

“My only exception.” Catra murmured, barely above a whisper as she looked off to the side. “To everything.”

Adora’s smile widened, nodding softly. Reaching over to take Catra’s free hand, she intertwined their fingers. “I know. You’re mine.”

“I know that.” Catra cooed, resting her head on Adora’s shoulder gently.


End file.
